


The Clock Strikes Twelve

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Byleth isn't exactly a gymnastics coach. Doesn't stop Yoshizawa from asking for her assistance in Coach Hiraguchi's absence. At the very least, they have plenty to bond over.
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Kudos: 11





	The Clock Strikes Twelve

The last thing that Byleth expected for this week was to be approached by Kasumi Yoshizawa. After that incident in the Metaverse, they’d gotten acquainted, but still kept their distance in order to not draw suspicion about the Phantom Thieves. One can imagine her surprise at Kasumi’s request.

Still, Byleth isn’t one to turn her down. For once, she won’t be teaching self defense. She’s not kept waiting in the gymnasium long, as Kasumi shows up a few minutes early.

“Thank you for agreeing to this, Eisner-sensei! I promise it shouldn’t take too much of your time. It’s just as I explained earlier -- the coach I normally train with is out at the moment, and I don’t want to go a week without some sort of exercise to help my technique.”

“Woah, I don’t think I’m the best qualified for that… I’m not particularly graceful.” She scratches her scalp after she finishes tying up her hair. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! You’re a great teacher. Would some simple kickboxing work for you? I just need some guided cardio, really.” She’s already tying her own hair with a ribbon, setting her bag down, and shedding her track jacket.

Byleth sighs, but prepares regardless. “I can do that. But if she gets angry at any change in your technique, that’s on you.”

Kasumi nods enthusiastically, then takes her stance.

Byleth’s task is simple: Tell her to drop and do a burpee, plank, jump, sidestep, among other obstacles. But, truth be told, she’s impressed. Kasumi follows each instruction without fail.

“Good. You’re light on your feet, Yoshizawa-san. Granted, I got a glimpse at that during our… accidental excursion.”

Kasumi doesn’t miss a beat, even amid the conversation. “I was surprised to see you there.”

“That’s my line. Drop and plank.” Kasumi obeys. She crouches, lands in a pushup position, and holds herself up on her elbows. “You were a natural there. But I understand not wanting to join. It’s good to focus on life first. Now back up.”

She rises once more, then resumes shadowboxing. Her breathing is labored, and sweat falls with each punch, but she’s doing fine. “I hope you don’t resent me for it.”

“Not at all. I actually refused their offer at first, too. Sidestep back and forth, twenty times.” Kasumi begins the hops, but Byleth isn’t satisfied. “Wider steps, really work those legs.”

Again, she does as instructed. “I didn’t consider that. Why did you change your mind?”

“I’ve worked in the Metaverse before, years ago. I know how dangerous it can be. I wanted to cheer and guide from the sidelines, but it weighed on my conscience.” Kasumi finishes her sidesteps, then gets back to punches. “So I joined to protect them. I can’t always be there, since I’m an adult with a full-time job, but I join when I can. Now, squats, but don’t stop shadowboxing. A few at the top, a few at the bottom.”

Kasumi is starting to run out of breath to have a conversation. “I… see.” Even so, Byleth can tell there’s something deeper. Regret? Further consideration?

“We haven’t told the others about you, by the way. There’s too much going on, and we don’t want to out you to them. This will also help to protect you. Things are… difficult for the team at the moment. Now take a break.”

She finishes her squats and stands up straight while wiping sweat from her forehead. Byleth tosses her a bottle, and she quickly drinks. “I thought so. When I saw how dangerous all of that is, I was concerned. But if you’re there, I can worry less.” She stretches, hands behind her back, to facilitate deeper breathing. “Wait, you did this years ago?”

“I did. Alone. It was a mistake.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Sensei.”

“It was my own fault. People weren’t made to do things alone.” Byleth has questions of her own. “Judging by your… awakening, you’re under a lot of pressure to succeed. How are you feeling, Yoshizawa-san?”

“Better, surprisingly. After that, it feels like I could take on anything!”

“Well, you did become one with your rebellious will. Now you’re performing for yourself, rather than those in charge.” Byleth stretches her own arms and legs in preparation. “You needed that, I think.”

Kasumi holds one arm across her torso, using the other to hold it in place as she eases out the tension in her shoulders. “Really? I didn’t consider that.”

“Of course. You’ve spurned their expectations. This is about what you want, not them. Forget the vice principal, forget the gossip of other students, hell, you can even forget me. This is about your goals, your aspirations.”

Kasumi’s response is delicate, almost silent. “Our dream…”

“Our…?”

“My sister, Sumire. We were going to be famous gymnasts together. She passed away about a year ago.” Kasumi’s eyes trace the lines on the gym mat underfoot.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Yoshizawa-san. Losing family is difficult.”

Then, she lifts her gaze, undeterred, caring. “I presume you speak from experience?”

“Yes. My father.” Byleth sighs, but smiles. The gesture is bittersweet, nostalgic. “Just have to make him proud. He was my first supporter, my truest advocate.”

“I’ll take a page from your book, Eisner-sensei!” Kasumi pumps her fist in determination, but her hand loosens almost immediately afterward as she recoils and grips her temple.

“Are you okay, Yoshizawa-san?”

“Just a tiny headache. I’m ready for more work whenever you are.”

Byleth nods. As much as she wants to stop the workout there to figure out the cause, Kasumi already looks prepared to continue, as though the pain has already subsided. This time, she joins Kasumi in shadowboxing, planking, all of it. A show of solidarity.

After the workout, after they’ve exchanged final niceties and parted ways, Byleth heads back to the PE office to collect the last of her belongings. In curiosity, Byleth looks through her role list. She’s been calling each student by last name, as is expected, but needs to verify the facts.

_ Yoshizawa, Yoshizawa, Yoshizawa…? Huh. That can’t be right. Must be an error by the school. _

She stows the clipboard aside, then charts a course homeward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is up next. I'm pretty proud of the madness to come.


End file.
